shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kengiryu/hebito
Overview Hebito, literally Snake-sword, is the second of the Kengiryu styles, and is used to counter blocking moves with unpredictable movements. it effectively relies on the ballance of a sword to pirouette it around the opponent and strike from behind or other angles. This is one of the riskiest forms of swordplay, as the user must relax their grip on their sword, or even let it go entirely, increasing the chances of disarmement. However, because of this, it is also very easy to catch the opponent by suprise, as such a couterintuitive action is rarely predicted. Variants *'Hebito "Maru": '''Literally meaning Snake Sword "Circle". The user performs a fast sword strike. If blocked they then flick their sword in the opposite direction, adding to the recoil from the block, and maintain a loose grip on the hilt or pommel of their blade. If performed properly the blade will then spin around their hand (and they will then have to avoid it) and towards the opponent from the opposite side, catching them off guard. Skilled users can adjust the height of the blade while peforming the move, as well as launching secondary attacks with another sword or an off-hand weapon. *'Hebito "Ichirn": 'Literally meaning Snake Sword "Wheel": After connecting with a sword or polearm with an attack, the user lets go of their sword entirely, while giving it a sharp twist, to cause it to spin around the weapon it is engaged with. If said weapon is held close to the opponent, they will likely be cut by the spinning sword. Failing that, some users have actually grabbed their sword while it is on the other side of the opponet's weapon, continuing the attack having bypassed their guard. *'Hebito "Shippo": '''Meaning Snake Sword "Tail". After a swinging attack is blocked, the user spins their sword in their hands and then transitions smoothly into a thrusting technique, striking with the pommelt and hilt of their sword. The user ends with the sword held in the way typical of the Risu technique, creating a connection between the two skills. Falciando Venti Falciando Venti, meaning Scything winds, is the second of Descole's cursed sword skills. It is equivalent to Hebito in that it is useful to bypass the defenses of opponents, and bears some resemblence to the skill if not seen clearly. It is also similar to the flying slash abilties exhibited by many skilled swordsmen, and air-based attacks of Shandian Tentoryu. The technique creates a spiralling wave of compresed air that curves and circles around an area rather than travelling straight. After a short delay the stream will pull backwards and inwards, cutting through anything inside its arc. Effectively, the technique creates a scythe of air with which to attack. If used at close range, the blade of said scythe will end up behind the targetted opponent, and then cut into them from behind, either bypassing their defence entirely, or forcing them to split their attention between the user and the attack. This makes it extremely useful for dispatching defensive opponents or catching them off guard, and is a very difficult technique to block. Furthermore, the curving nature of the blade also blocks escape routes, making evasion exceptionally unlikely if it is performed at the right time. Despite it's formidable pottential, Falciando Venti comes with a threat to its user. As the scythe is sharp on the inside and cuts back towards the user, the attack actually threatens to "recoil" back into them if it is not interupted by anything. Used recklessly, or without a suitable target to take the blow, the attack threatens to hit its own user, and even when performed properly, overuse can result in some backlash to the user. Therefore, it is a powerful attack that must be used sparingly to avoid injury. Category:Fighting Styles